


Curiosités scientifiques (savoir et décadence)

by Nelja



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Bloodplay, Flirting, Hate Sex, Jossed, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor ne peut pas supporter Dorian ; mais il l'intrigue, pour des raisons toutes biologiques. Dorian ne peut pas supporter Victor, mais sa virginité est un défi pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosités scientifiques (savoir et décadence)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Tout appartient à John Logan, mais j'ai fait quelques références aux livres. Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas être compatible avec la saison 2.

“Bonjour, Dr Frankenstein.”

Victor avait été perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant son rêve de vaincre la mort, repensant à sa mère, se demandant pour la centième fois si l’échec de son premier essai devait fermer à jamais ses tentatives dans cette direction.

Seule la surprise lui fit lever la tête. C’était déjà une suffisamment mauvaise idée, aussi il décida de ne pas répondre. Son interlocuteur présomptif était un jeune homme d’une beauté rare, c’est pourquoi Victor l’avait déjà distraitement remarqué au cours de la soirée - superficiel et brillant, et toujours à donner son opinion péremptoire sur des sujets à la mode et sans intérêt.

“Je suis Dorian Gray.” dit-il. Victor ne répondit pas plus, d’abord parce que Mr Gray connaissait bien évidemment déjà son nom, d’autre part parce que son père l’avait forcé depuis l’Allemagne à venir à cette réception donnée par un de ses vieux amis, mais il n’avait rien dit sur la conversation. “On a parlé de vos travaux dans les salons.”

On n’en avait pas du tout parlé, et heureusement. Victor n’avait aucune intention qu’ils tombent entre les mains du vulgaire, pour qu’ils puissent en discuter comme s’ils avaient autorité dessus. “Cela m’étonnerait.”

“J’ai lu un de vos articles sur la forme des éclairs.” répondit le jeune homme qui n’avait toujours pas compris qu’il aurait mieux fait de s’en aller.

Victor en fut quelque peu surpris. Cet article avait existé ; mais il l’avait publié il y avait si longtemps maintenant, quand il était toujours un très jeune universitaire surdoué, quasiment une autre personne, et s’il avait fait un peu de bruit sur le moment, cela n’avait pas duré. Ce gamin lisait-il donc des archives de journaux scientifiques à ses heures perdues, ? 

Dorian interpréta correctement son silence. “Vous voyez, Dr Frankenstein, je suis plus que j’en ai l’air.” Il s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Victor ; ce dernier se maudit soudain d’avoir reculé au fond de son fauteuil. “Prendrez-vous une absinthe ?” dit-il d’un ton engageant en se penchant vers lui, un verre miraculeusement apparu dans sa main, une mèche de cheveux effleurant le cou de Victor.

“Certainement pas !” s’exclama Victor. Puisque l’impolitesse modérée n’avait pas porté ses fruits, il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur - ou du moins c’est ce qu’il se dirait après coup pour se justifier d'avoir craqué sous l’effet de la tension. “En plus de l’éthanol, qui humilie les hommes, elle contient du méthanol, qui rend aveugle et fait avorter les femmes, et de la thuyone, qui rend fou. Peut-être n’avez-vous pas besoin de votre cerveau, Mr Gray, mais ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde. Pour ce qui est des drogues, on en trouve certainement de meilleure qualité !”

“Vous êtes insupportablement déplaisant, Dr Frankenstein.” constata Dorian Gray ; mais tout en disant cela il lui embrassa la joue. Victor paniqua. Avant de comprendre que cela avait certainement été accompli en tant que vengeance, pour ruiner sa réputation auprès des jeunes filles célibataires. Ce n’était pas plus mal. Au moins, voilà quelqu’un qui ne viendrait plus l’ennuyer, et il ne le regrettait certainement pas. Dorian était extrêmement énervant, et bien plus agréable à regarder de loin.

* * *

C’est au musée d’histoire naturelle que Victor rencontra Dorian Gray pour la seconde fois. Ce dernier lui fit immédiatement signe comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis, et, acculé par un groupe de visiteurs observant un éléphant empaillé, il ne put fuir. Etait-il venu juste pour le harceler, ou, comme il l’avait laissé entendre la dernière fois, s’intéressait-il aux sciences ? Cela ne lui accorderait pas l’indulgence de Victor. De nombreuses personnes s’intéressaient aux sciences, dans le sens qu’elles aimaient avoir des opinions tout en n’y comprenant strictement rien.

Non, l’éléphant n’était pas la seule chose à le retenir. Après la première rencontre, il s’était renseigné sur Dorian Gray, par désoeuvrement, sans y porter le plus petit intérêt. Bien sûr, le bouche à oreille avait comme d’habitude était inutile, faisant flamboyer une série de débauches à faire ricaner même le plus blasé des aristocrates. Il n’avait certainement pas été intrigué. Non, il n’avait retenu qu’une seule chose de son enquête, d’autant plus troublante qu’elle était indéniable. Sa date de naissance. Son âge. 38 ans.

Dans sa spécialité, Victor pouvait se vanter de savoir reconnaître la décrépitude de la peau, ainsi que celle des autres organes internes et externes, chez les morts ou les vivants. Il avait vu Dorian Gray de près, avait observé le fin grain de sa peau, et pouvait presque certainement garantir qu’il n’avait pas 38 ans. Mais comme la science ne pouvait pas échouer, il fallait que quelque chose d’autre explique ce visage d’adolescent. S’était-il simplement laissé tromper par un maquillage très bien appliqué ? Il était temps de le découvrir.

Aussi, cette fois-là, il suivit Dorian et l’écouta s’extasier sur les attractions les plus à la mode, et même parfois celles qui étaient réellement intéressantes, mais Victor était à peu près certain que c’était un hasard. Dorian feignait, comme la dernière fois, la proximité de deux amants, et Victor ricana de nouveau, en pensant à sa réputation dont il se moquait. Quant à la loi, elle se souciait peu des riches, sinon ce Dorian aurait très certainement déjà été arrêté. Cependant, il aurait aimé qu’il cesse. Pas à cause des regards curieux, envieux, réprobateurs ou compatissants posés sur lui, mais parce que ce toucher doux sur sa peau, et même ce souffle, étaient pour lui désagréablement chauds et perturbateurs. Il aurait aimé s’intéresser à l’exposition, merci bien, et pas faire semblant, comme d’autres.

Victor se dégagea, et lut la première planche qui lui passa par la tête, qui se trouvait être une description scandaleusement censurée de la reproduction des cerfs. Alors qu’il clamait la vérité à un public qui s’écartait, fort embarrassé, Dorian s’approcha à nouveau de lui, le fixa de si près que Victor pouvait presque sentir le toucher de ses lèvres malgré l’air entre les deux. Il pouvait certainement voir son grain de peau parfait, ses traits dignes d’être célébrés par Shakespeare...

“Vous prétendez tout savoir, mais jamais vous n’avez touché une femme, n’est-ce pas ? Ou un homme.”

Victor, qui avait depuis le début considéré Dorian Gray comme un hypocrite, sursauta devant cette question directe, et, heureusement, s’extirpa de sa contemplation malvenue.

“En effet, j’ai d’autres choses à l’esprit.” dit-il d’un ton aigre. “Ma mère et ma soeur sont mortes ; je n’ai pas eu de sympathie pour une femme depuis.”

Dorian eut un ricanement moqueur, doucereux et insupportable. “Vraiment ? Vous êtes moins pur que je le croyais, Monsieur le Docteur.”

Victor s’emporta intérieurement devant le sous-entendu, mais choisit de l’ignorer. “Vous aussi, vous l’êtes encore moins que je le pensais. J’ignorais que ce fût possible.”

“Certainement.” répondit Dorian avec un sourire sensuel. 

“Que cherchez-vous ?” explosa Victor. Certainement, Dorian avait aussi peu de sympathie pour lui que la réciproque. Essayait-il donc de profiter de son apparence pour le séduire physiquement et le rejeter honteusement ensuite ? Si oui, il serait temps que Victor s’en aille avant que ce fut le cas. Il commençait à ressentir une attirance animale, méprisable, au creux de son ventre. 

“Du nouveau, je suppose.” répondit Dorian avec désinvolture, comme si rien de tout cela n’était important. “Je n’ai encore jamais couché avec un homme qui s’y connaissait si bien en théorie et si peu en pratique. Je suis très curieux de savoir ce dont vous êtes capable.”

“Voilà ce dont je suis capable !” s’exclama Victor. Et il frappa Dorian en plein visage.

Ce dernier recula. Heureusement, il n’y avait presque plus personne dans la salle, et les quelques visiteurs restants s’éclipsèrent, peut-être pour aller chercher un garde.

Victor réalisa avec surprise que même si c’était la première fois qu’il frappait quelqu’un, il avait remporté un certain succès, en grande partie à cause de sa bague. Dorian avait reculé, et sa lèvre supérieure était meurtrie, sanglante.

Au lieu de le frapper en retour ou de le provoquer en duel, Dorian lécha sa lèvre avec un grand sourire lascif. “C’est un bon début. Je ne dirais pas non si vous m’en offriez plus. Mettez cela sur le compte d’une curiosité toute scientifique, Dr Frankenstein.”

Victor voulait refuser avec horreur et crainte, et pourtant il était hypnotisé par ce qu’il venait de voir. La lèvre de Dorian Gray était rose et douce, pulpeuse et délicate à la fois, et surtout ne présentait plus la moindre trace de blessure, même infime. Son désir, pourtant, se mêlait d’une fureur bien loin de s’éteindre.

Il ne trouva pas en lui l’énergie de refuser en lançant à son interlocuteur tout ce qu’il pensait de lui, juste celle de partir sans se retourner.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard seulement, Victor se retrouvait, sans savoir très bien pourquoi lui-même, dans un salon privé de Dorian Gray, en attendant d’être introduit. 

“Je suppose que la curiosité scientifique marche dans les deux sens.” dit le jeune homme au visage parfait d’un ton moqueur, comme s’il avait prévu cela depuis le début.

Dans une de ses poches, Victor avait un scalpel. Il était là pour une nouvelle expérience. Du moins, il en était presque persuadé. Mais déjà, les manières insupportables et le regard de braise de Dorian Gray lui faisaient tourner la tête. Etait-il venu pour une autre expérience, celle qu’il lui avait proposée ? Etait-il venu pour le poignarder d’un coup de scalpel ? Victor avait quelques scrupules sur l’assassinat. Bien entendu, Mr Gray le méritait presque certainement, mais ce serait sale, sans compter que la police serait probablement impliquée. 

“Ne vous méprenez pas !” s’exclama-t-il alors que Dorian lui caressait la joue d’une façon que Victor jugeait désagréablement propriétaire. “Je suis juste venu vous transpercer de mon scalpel !”

Il y eut un long silence. Ce n’était probablement pas des choses qui se disaient dans une société polie. Victor n’avait pas vraiment voulu le dire à haute voix. Ni agiter l’arme en question. En même temps, si la société avait été acceptable, on n’y aurait pas sous-entendu non plus ce que Dorian y sous-entendait.

Dorian eut un sourire particulièrement pervers et murmura, ses lèvres finement ourlées frôlant l’oreille de Victor. “Pourquoi pas ?”

Et Victor lui planta le couteau dans la main.

Dorian cria. Insulta Victor, clamant qu’il n’y connaissait vraiment rien. Mais le scientifique ne pouvait qu’observer la main qui guérissait lentement. Il voulait la regarder de plus près. Il voulait la toucher. Il saisit les doigts de Dorian, porta la paume à son regard, et, sous l’effet d’une impulsion, lécha le sang. En dessous, la blessure s’était déjà refermée. 

“Que se passe-t-il ?”

“Si tu veux continuer, écoute-moi un peu !” s’exclama Dorian. “Ignare.”

“J’en connais suffisamment pour savoir que les blessures ne guérissent pas de cette façon !” Mais Dorian avait commencé à se déshabiller le torse, avec des mouvements étrangement innocents pour aller avec son corps frêle, mais que démentaient ses yeux intenses et dépravés. Et Victor ne put que se laisser entraîner, dans le but sans doute absurde d’en savoir plus. 

Ce n’était pas que Victor espérât des confidences sur l’oreiller. S’il suffisait de coucher avec Dorian Gray pour connaître les secrets de la régénération aux plaies et de la jeunesse persistante, alors la moitié de la bonne société de Londres et une bonne partie du reste le sauraient déjà.

Mais il voulait voir - il voulait obsessionnellement savoir - comment cette régénération se passait. Il ne voulait pas que Dorian lui fasse toucher son corps et touche le sien, mais ce n’était pas parce que son corps n’en avait pas envie, au contraire… Aucune autre beauté au monde, celle d’un poème, celle d’un paysage, celle d’une femme, n’aurait pu le détourner d’une telle expérience, mais chez Dorian, peut-être la beauté de ses yeux, de son visage, de son corps, n’était-elle pas séparée de ces guérisons miraculeuses ?

Suivant les consignes de Dorian, il n’entama que superficiellement la peau de sa poitrine, cette fois. Puis il lécha la plaie à nouveau, cette fois avant de voir la blessure se refermer lentement. Pourquoi Dorian le laissait-il faire cela ? Etait-il capable, comme son visage semblait l’exprimer, d’en tirer du plaisir ? Comment ? N’avait-il pas peur que Victor révèle son secret ? Non, réalisa-t-il, il n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on écouterait, ni même qui serait capable d’en parler à l’un quelconque des gens de la compagnie de Dorian. Quant aux journaux scientifiques, ils ricaneraient de ce phénomène pourtant si vivace, si frais, si sanglant et sublime et obsédant. Il était incapable d’en voir l’origine, de voir même la façon dont les tissus se reconstituaient ; ils semblaient devenir flous pendant les faits, plus proches d’un trait de peintre romantique que d’une vraie peau. De même, sa langue était incapable d’en percer les mystères. 

Victor ne prit conscience qu’à ce moment, le bas-ventre de Dorian glissant contre le sien à travers leurs vêtements, que son excitation n’avait pas été toute scientifique, que sa verge se tendait contre sa chemise, même si l’intensité de se sensations l’avaient fait s’y méprendre. Si le contact avait été moins pressant, le corps de Dorian Gray moins parfait, ses blessures moins fascinantes et le contraste entre son visage d’ange et ses expressions de démon si effrayant, Victor se serait sans doute laissé aller à se demander si la passion scientifique était corrompue ou la passion charnelle sublimée par un tel mélange. Mais ce ne fut qu’une pensée fugitive avant qu’il revienne aux incisions sur la peau de Dorian extasié.

“Pervers !” grogna-t-il en sentant le frottement augmenter son désir.

Dorian eut un petit rire faux. “Qu’es-tu donc, alors, hypocrite ?”

“Je veux juste savoir !” s’exclama Victor avec une sincérité dangereuse. “Comment fais-tu cela ?”

“C’est un cadeau,” murmura Dorian, abandonné, la tête en arrière, enfin satisfait de voir son propre sang. “De quelqu’un qui m’aimait.”

“Un scientifique ?” Victor frissonna. “Une créature ?”

“Non. Juste un peintre sans rien de particulier…”

Victor n’attendait pas une réponse, mais il n’aimait pas non plus qu’on se moque de lui. Se sentant insulté, il planta le couteau plus profondément dans la poitrine de Dorian, évitant toutefois les organes vitaux. Le jeune dandy eut, encore une fois, un cri de douleur et un mouvement vif, qui laissa à Victor une sensation si satisfaisante qu’il avait joui dans son pantalon avant même que la blessure ait fini de se refermer.

“De tous les hommes avec qui j’ai couché, vous êtes le pire fat à l’esprit fermé…”

Victor se leva, plus blessé par cette dernière remarque qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer. “Nous n’avons pas couché ensemble !”

“Je savais bien que vous n’y connaissiez rien. Finissez ce que vous avez commencé.”

Victor avait une vague impression qu’il était censé le faire, et que ce ne serait même pas si déplaisant ; il détestait suffisamment cette impression pour faire un pas en arrière.

Dorian se leva promptement, et embrassa Victor avec colère, avec passion, à tel point que même déjà satisfait le scientifique ne put le repousser, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. 

Puis Dorian se sépara de lui, son visage exprimant une satisfaction méprisante. Ainsi, pensa Victor, ce contact avait été assez, avec les stimulations précédentes, pour qu’il obtienne ce qu’il avait cherché…

“Cela ne compte toujours pas comme une relation sexuelle !” s’exclama-t-il.

“Vraiment ?” demanda Dorian d’un ton mesuré, où la passion avait disparu ; elle avait été tellement temporaire, tellement artificielle. Victor méprisait le temporaire et tous ceux, comme Dorian, qui y tenaient tant. “Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, alors, si tu es si sûr de toi.”

“Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois !” s’exclama Victor. “Je ne te connais pas, tout ceci est absurde et n’a aucune explication.” Ni morale, ni psychologique, ni scientifique, ni aucune de celles qui comptaient. Il avait perdu son temps.

Il quitta le manoir à grand pas, en oubliant son chapeau. Il ne revint pas le chercher.


End file.
